


Catwoman - Vacation

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Catwoman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). I'm caught up! Here's my entry for today, Catwoman. (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Catwoman - Vacation

9:36 pm  
One night, he said.  
One night with no “eveningwear.” No ears. No claws.  
No stealing.  
Think of it as a vacation, he said.  
Do you ever take vacations?  
Not the same thing.  
Is to me, she’d said, and he’d stopped talking, because of course he did.  
And she’d listened. And done as he asked. Because of course she did.  
One night. One night in.  
How hard could it be?  
Her hands itched.  
11:29 pm  
She’d flipped through his oldest bird’s Q-flix catalogue half a hundred times in the last hour, finding nothing that held her attention. Now, she was doing handstands.  
Up. Hold. Over.  
Up. Hold. Sink to headstand. Up. Hold. Over.  
Up. Hold. Left hand up. Left hand down. Right hand up. Right hand down. Over.  
Up. Legs perpendicular. Hold. Legs straight. Hold. Over.  
When that got old, She switched to cartwheels, a slow roll around her apartment.Her furniture flipped upside down, rightside up. Upside down, rightside up.  
She clipped a toe on an errant bookshelf and cursed.  
She’d never been inside. Not really. Not for any real length of time. But she imagined it was a lot like this.  
12:46  
Screw it. Screw him. Screw his vacation.  
Why did she need a rat with wings? Why did she want one?  
She should somersault out the east window, catch the railing of the fire escape a story down the tips of her toes, and spiral out into the night.  
She should head downtown and hit every diamond exchange on Robinson avenue.  
She should break into the shelter and free every cat they were holding in those black little cages.  
He wasn’t watching,  
He wouldn’t dare.  
And if he put one of his little birds on surveillance, she’d kick their ass.  
Screw him.  
She should go.  
She poured herself a glass of milk, sat on her chez lounge, and sulked.  
1:13 A.M.  
It’s not like he can be everywhere.  
I bet he would appreciate the help.  
He’s probably tied up with Harvey or Ozzie or the Clown. Meanwhile some poor little innocent is about to be pulled into a dark alley.  
She was a Mask, too. She had a civic duty. To protect the citizens of Gotham from the likes of. Well. Her.  
She walked on arched, angled feet into the pristine white bathroom, turned the tub’s faucet to hot, and poured herself a flute of Moet & Chandon. She slipped into the near scalding water and purred.  
2:50 A.M.  
Up. Hold. Over.  
Up. Hold. Sink to headstand. Up. Hold. Over.  
Up. Hold. Over.  
Up. Hold. Sink to headstand. Up. Hold. Over.  
4:03 A.M.  
She started awake. A warm, sticky wetness was oozing down her chin. She reached up to inspect it and saw she was wearing her night gloves. She’d put them on in her sleep. Triggered the climbing claws. Tried to scratch her nose.  
She threw them across the room with a disgusted grunt.  
5:12 A.M.  
I’m proud of you.  
Don’t be. It was cake. I barely noticed. How was your night?  
Szasz got a hold of Tetch’s old tech somehow. Was trying to convince prostitutes to walk into a pit he’d filled with razor blades. Tim has him. They’re heading to Arkham.  
I could’ve helped.  
I know.  
She grins. One of these days, you’ll realize you need me.  
Is it here imagination, or did he just nod?  
Vacation over. You can join our patrol tomorrow night.  
No thank you. Cats are solitary hunters, remember?  
Goodnight, Cat.  
Good morning. Bat.


End file.
